kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Honey Hill
|world = World of Peace - Dream Land |jap_name = ハニーヒル (Hanī Hiru) |jap_meaning = Honey Hill ハニー = Honey, ヒル = Hill |theme = Grassland |common enemies = Bronto Burt, Burning Leo, Gim, Nruff, Waddle Dee, Wester}} Honey Hill is the third stage of World of Peace - Dream Land in Kirby Star Allies, and the third stage overall. It takes place in a grassy forest area situated near a body of water. This stage features giant rolling spheres of Waddle Dees as obstacles. A Big Switch can be found here that unlocks the extra stage Extra Eclair. Stage Overview At the start of the stage, the player will encounter a Gim, then a series of Nruffs. Past a Burning Leo is an optional room containing a Cannon, whose fuse Kirby can light using Sizzle Yo-Yo to obtain two Picture Pieces. Moving on, the player will encounter grass that can be burned down, as well as more Nruffs. At the end of the room is a Friend Door, which the player requires at least one friend to open. Inside that room, the player and their friend take turns pressing switches to progress. In the next room, the player will encounter Waddle Dees tumbling down a hill. Once they reach the top of the hill, they will find a Wester, and as they descend, they must deal with Nruffs charging at them. As the player climbs the next hill, more Waddle Dees will tumble down, but here, they take the form of a gigantic sphere of Waddle Dees packed together. As they descend this hill, an even bigger sphere of Waddle Dees will fall behind them, forcing the player to run away to the door as quickly as possible. The next room also contains a hill, although this hill consists of segments that move up and down. At the top of the incline is an optional Cannon; to light it, the player must climb down into a cave in the center of the hill to light the fuse with Sizzle Yo-Yo. This opens up access to a puzzle room, in which the player must quickly press a switch to block an incoming sphere of Waddle Dees; doing so allows the player to get a key that leads to a big switch. Climbing down past the Cannon and avoiding Nruffs, the player will find the door leading onward. Instead of appearing by themselves, Nruffs will in this room charge at Kirby, carrying Waddle Dees on their backs. At the end of the room, the path splits. The player will find a fuse connected to four Cannons; with three other friends (obtaining friends from the nearby Fire Copy Essence if necessary), each Cannon can be simultaneously entered, allowing the player to break through the stone slabs above and obtain the Rare Picture Piece of the level. Whether the player takes the Cannons or not, they will encounter the goal directly ahead. Copy Abilities Rare Picture Piece and Big Switch Trivia *The background music for this stage is an arrangement of the music that plays in Stage 2 of Cookie Country from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Gallery KSA Honey Hill1.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA Honey Hill2.png|Kirby lights a fuse with Sizzle Yo-Yo, then gets in the Cannon. KSA Honey Hill3.png|Kirby burns down grass and attacks a Nruff. KSA Honey Hill4.png|Burning Leo presses a switch to allow Kirby to progress. KSA Honey Hill5.png|Waddle Dees tumble down a hill. Kirby Star Allies - Honey Hill.png|Kirby and his friends run from a gigantic sphere of Waddle Dees. KSA Honey Hill8.png|Kirby climbs up a moving hill. KSA Honey Hill9.png|Kirby races to hit the switch before the sphere of Waddle Dees falls. KSA Honey Hill10.png|Burning Leo collects the Rare Picture Piece of the level. Category:Levels in Kirby Star Allies Category:Grass Category:Levels